Questions for BB
by EmilyBirthday
Summary: Go ahead and ask me questions. Just remember, don't ask a question you don't want to know the answer to (;
1. INTRO

Hello. I am Beyond Birthday and I have decided to do an "Ask Beyond" type thing! Send in your questions and I will answer them as best as I can! I only ask one thing. Do not, I repeat DO NOT, ask me to marry you. I will have to decline. Ask away!


	2. Question time

Hello everyone. My name is Emily (aka EmilyBirthday) and I'm B's twin sister. I know there isn't one in the book, but I changed it up. My friends always call me Beyond's twin and I decided to make it that way in this story. So basically I look a lot like Beyond only a girl, obviously. We have the same eyes, hair, pale skin, and crazy mind. (plus we're both kind of genius not to brag, it's just there) Alright time for the questions! You can call me Emily or Emmy if you want.

D : How close were you to A? Not like a romance question thingy. Unless it was that way...  
Beyond: At first I hated him. It was infuriating to have someone between me and L. Once he was gone I kind of missed him though. He wasn't all that bad, just so normal compared to the rest of us. His hobby was sports. Sports at Wammy's? No. It wasn't a romantic relationship at all. Well... I think he might have had a crush on me, he kind of stalked me a little... o.0  
Emily: okayyy... well thanks for reviewing! Next questions!

graceofgold:  
Ooh, that's okay BB I would be too scared to marry you anyway! So! Here are my questions!  
BB: As you should be. (;  
1. What is your favorite color?  
BB: Red. Crimson to be exact. It's just so beautiful. Don't you just love the color of blood? And strawberry jam of course,  
2. Do you really hate L?  
BB: No not at all. I'm just better than him. I needed to prove that I was the best at all costs. I have met him many times, no matter how much he denies it. No, we were actually close I never hated him. Maybe a little after I was caught, but only for a brief moment.  
3. Why did you murder people in America when you grew up at Wammy's?  
Beyond: I couldn't have started in England, that would have been to obvious. American's with the initials BB were much easier to find than anywhere else. I chose LA specifically because- LABB L After Beyond Birthday. Genius don't you think?  
4. Do you know Mello, and if you do what do you think of him?  
Backup: I have had the pleasure to meet him and I thought that he was very much like me. He is a bit more impulsive than I am, but he's alright. I loved how he wrote my story. I'm not really sure if - Hey! Wait a second... EMILY! YOU WROTE MY NAME AS BACKUP! You just want to die don't you?  
Emily : Nope. c: I just love messing with you. You couldn't kill me, I'd get you first you and I both know that.  
BB: Yeah... wait I mean no! I mean, ugh just get on with the questions *glares*  
Emily: Haha okay.  
graceofgold: Thanks for answering! Here is some jam too!  
-Grace  
BB: Thanks! I was running out. Next questions, go!

crazycatlady227: Do you know who jeff the killer is?  
Beyond: Yes, yes I do. He is one of my favorite characters actually. Do you love him too?  
crazycatlady227: Who is older, you or L?  
Beyond: L, but only by about a month. My birthday is November 28th.  
Emily: What a coincidence mine too!  
Beyond: Yeah well.. we're twins so it's not really a coincidence.  
Emily: shhhh next questions.

Imitation1: What's your opinion on Kira? I mean he did kill you but he also killed L who is your arch enemy so...  
Emily: Oh god why this question, now he's going to be ranting all day ughhhh  
BB: First of all L is not my arch enemy. I love him. I-I mean like a brother... *blushes* yeah so anyway he's not my enemy, just competition. Secondly, I hate Kira. He killed me, he killed L, he killed everyone that I know pretty much! I mean seriously, the guy's an ass. He didn't even have the guts to kill people up close. I also have a history with people dying of heart attacks, I hate them. Plus I'm kind of offended by his opinions on people like me. Just because I murdered people doesn't mean I need to die. I really hate Kira. Emily hates Kira too!  
Emily: Yeah... no I don't. I don't really care about Kira.  
Beyond: You hate him.  
Emily: Whatever floats your fish, next questions!

Guest: Are you married?  
Emily: hahahahahahaha hold on a second I need to catch my breath...  
BB: It's not that funny Emily. I could get married if I wanted too. Psh. Lots of people love me.  
Emily: No he's not married. Never will be. He doesn't want to get married even if he could.  
Beyond: Nope.  
Guest: What's your favorite type of jam?  
Beyond and Emily: Strawberry.  
BB: Only strawberry jam. Not jelly, not grape, not apricot or peach. Strawberry jam.  
Emily: Yeah you're obsessed... next questions now..

LifeTheNinetails: Hello B. It is good to see you are doing well. I have a few questions. Well, obviously.  
Beyond: Hi, thank you. Did you know you're the first person to say hi instead of going straight to their questions. T.T They just want to know about me they don't really care about my feelings...  
Emily: Sorry about that... he ran out of jam and the stores are closed.. anyways go ahead.  
1. Do your eyes appear normal or are they red?  
Beyond: Normally my eyes are actually a gray-blue. I use red contacts though. I also used black contacts for when I was with Misora.  
2. Was it fun tricking Naomi Misora?  
BB: It was indeed. I think I had a little too much fun and let out some things I shouldn't have... Naomi never would have caught me if it wasn't for me having too much fun making fun of her stupidity.  
3. Why do you like strawberry jam so much?  
Emily: This is kind of a tough topic for us...  
Beyond: My grandad, who we called Papa, used to make the best strawberry jam and we would always go over to his house and he'd give us some. It was the best thing of our childhood. We both went over there one day and noticed the numbers above his head were dropping. He had a heart attack and died the next day. We were really close to him so it was rough. That's the day we figured out what the numbers meant. That's why I love strawberry jam so much. It reminds me of him. Oh and it looks like blood so I like to play in it.  
4. And lastly, do you think you are better than L and why?  
Beyond: I am better than L, but when I say that I don't mean I'm better than Lawli I mean I'm better than the detective L. The name L. I could surpass him, I was very close to Lawli. I hated the name L not him. Why? I always beat him in chess. He never beat me. That's why.  
LifeTheNinetails: Thank you for your time. I have a box of strawberry jam. You should refrigerate it before eating. -S  
BB: Thank you! I really needed that!  
Emily: Thanks for the questions, and the jam! We're sharing that B.  
Beyond: Never.

Siiillltt: Will you marry me? SILT  
Beyond: ... I knew someone was going to do that...  
Emily: I told you. I told youuuuu. I like you SILT. You're funny.  
Beyond: Don't encourage them!  
Emily: Whatever, thanks for your review I actually kind of laughed at this. Everybody ask more questions for Beyond, even ask me if you want too.


End file.
